Bienvenidos al colegio!
by Loki's Aela Winchester Stark
Summary: Los Avengers, Loki, Pepper y Jane son transformados en adolescentes. Mientras tratan de volver a la normalidad tendran que ir al colegio, quieran o no. T para estar segura. No Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Avengers no me pertenecen, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, si no en Hollywood.

Warnings: Bullying, groserías, AU.

Parejas: TonyxPepper, BrucexOC, StevexOC, ClintxNatasha, LokixOC, ThorxJane.

N/A: Es mi primera historia de los Avengers. Le quiero dar las gracias a mi querida Mary Hiddlesney quien es mi Beta Reader! Gracias

Summary:

Los Avengers estaban peleando contra Loki en la torre Stark, tratando de recuperar un misterioso cáliz, pero cuando Loki colocó un hechizo en éste y al mismo tiempo Thor lanzó un rayo contra el objeto, una implosión blanca de gran magnitud se desató, mandando a los Avengers, Loki, Pepper y Jane contra las paredes, haciéndoles perder la conciencia.

Cap 1

—Maldición, mi cabeza —dijo Tony Stark despertándose — ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo en mi cara? —preguntó al ver a una María Hill algo perpleja.

—Stark —dijo ella firme, después de parpadear varias veces —. Necesito que me acompañes al laboratorio, enseguida —se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tony la siguió y al llegar al laboratorio, Fury los esperaba. Y no solo él, sino otras personas…

—Stark, tome asiento, por favor —dijo con cara de pocos amigos —. Ahora, ya que todos están aquí les diré que han sufrido de una "pequeña transformación" —al decir eso, Tony se dio la vuelta y detalló al grupo de adolescentes, quienes tenían caras familiares, y posteriormente vio una cara, que reconoció al instante al ver un espejo. Era su rostro, cuando él era adolescente.

— ¡Carajo! —exclamó tocándose las mejillas, la nariz y el cabello.

—Y hasta que podamos revertirlo —prosiguió Fury obviando la palabrota del joven Tony Stark —. Necesitan que alguien se encargue de ustedes, así que, después de una larga conversación con la agente Hill, hemos quedado de acuerdo en que tendrán que ir a secundaria de nuevo. Ya que… bueno, se darán cuenta de que son jóvenes otra vez.

— ¡Oh, no, claro que no! —Exclamó Tony — ¿Y cómo es que soy un adolescente otra vez?

—Hmmm… Eso se lo puedes agradecer a "poder verdadero" aquí —dijo Fury, señalando a Loki, quien estaba en una esquina, malhumorado como siempre y encadenado.

—No me acuses mortal, no fui yo quien hizo que el cáliz explotara —se defendió Loki rápidamente. Tony se mordió el labio para no burlarse del rostro infantil, pero aún así agraciado, que tenía Loki.

—Hermano, tú hechizaste el cáliz —dijo Thor mientras jugaba con el Mjölnir y Natasha Romanoff le observaba burlonamente.

— ¡Y tú, idiota! ¡Mandaste el rayo que causó la explosión y se fundió con el hechizo que nos transformó!

— ¡Hey! Point Break, Rodolfo, no me importa de quien fue la culpa, pero no voy a volver a secundaria. Los demás no sé —dijo Tony señalando a cada uno con un movimiento brusco de su mano —. Pero YO no iré de nuevo, NO.

—No puedo creer que estoy de vuelta a este infierno —dijo Tony, claramente fastidiado.

—Relájate cariño, todo va a estar bien —le aseguró Pepper acariciando su brazo.

—Fácil para ti decirlo —dijo Jane enseñando sus dientes —. Mis frenillos volvieron. Eso si es un infierno.

—Yo creo que deberíamos entrar —dijo Bruce con timidez. Todos le observaron con algo de pena ya que el volver a ser joven de nuevo no le libró de su condición "Persona sensible". Hulk sigue estando en él.

—Me parece que es lo mejor —dijo Natasha con un fuerte acento ruso.

Salieron de la camioneta en fila y suspiraron al observar al resto de los adolescentes, quienes no se imaginaban que los superhéroes que salvaron sus vidas meses atrás, y el villano que planeó su destrucción, estaban a punto de comenzar a ser parte de su grupo de clase.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No son mios, a exepsion de la OC.

Parejas: Pepperony, BrucexOC, StevexOC, Clintasha, LokixOC, ThorxJane.

Agradecimintos: A todos los que leen, siguen y/o me hacen Reviews. Y claro mis betas!

**Cap 2.**

-Supongo que ustedes, son los nuevos estudiantes,- Dijo una señora de cabello gris – yo soy la señora Richardson. – miró a los nueve adolescentes que estaban frente a ella en la oficina principal de administración del colegio. –Ya les traeré sus horarios de clases y el número de sus lockers, con sus claves.-

Ella tomo un teléfono y marco a alguien – Sí, la señorita Cruz.- Pausó un instante, escuchando. -Lo más rápido posible, gracias.– Al colgar, se volteo y tomo los papeles impresos.

Miro los papeles uno a uno –Muy bien; Virginia Patrol, Cris Odinson, Tony Downey, Bruce Ruffalo y Clinton Renner,- miró a Pepper, Thor, Tony, Bruce y Clint. Los miró directamente. -ustedes son Senior, aquí tienen sus horarios y sus casilleros,- Dijo al entregárselos

–Ahora, Natasha Tseytlin, Tom Lokes Hiddleston, Jane Portman, y Steve Evans, ustedes son Juniors, aquí tienen sus horarios, y casilleros,- Dió papeles a Natasha, Loki, Jane y Steve - Ustedes tienen guiatura una vez al mes, por eso sus calendarios son diferentes…-

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, y alguien la abrió. La persona allí era una chica, con rasgos hispanos, cabello corto negro con reflejos verdes a la altura del cuello. Estaba vestida con una falda de cuadros, botines negros y una camisa de Aerosmith.

La chica latina miro al grupo y luego a la señora Richardson. – Quería verme señora Richardson? – Preguntó.

– Si,- Respondió, con una sonrisa. -señorita Cruz, tenemos nuevos estudiantes y necesito que usted les muestre la escuela.-

La chica se vio fastidiada, pero aceptó igualmente.

Al salir de la oficina, la chica vio los horarios, y se percató de todos tenían por lo menos una clase juntos, y casi le dio algo al darse cuenta que uno de ellos tenía exactamente el mismo horario que ella.

– Yo soy María,- Les dijo ella, presentándose. -A ver…- busco el nombre de la persona con su mismo horario en los papeles -Tom Lokes, tu y yo tenemos las mismas clases, jaja,- se notaba que le hacía gracia -Siéntate conmigo y será fácil.-

– Loki,- le corrigió él, -y por qué será más fácil, sentarme contigo?- le pregunto, perplejo pero sin mucho interés.

Le sonrió –Tengo la nota más altas en todas mis clases, y drama es pan comido– Pausó, y se quedó pensando por un segundo –Loki? Por qué Loki?- se notaba extrañada; claramente conocía el nombre, quién no, después de la invasión de Nueva York?

–Es el apodo que le tenemos,– Dijo Tony antes de que alguien les fastidiase la tapadera –a Chris, le decimos Thor,- dijo señalando al aún grande y imponente rubio -y a Virginia, Pepper,- Le guiñó el ojo a la pelirroja- Clinton, es Clint, y Natasha, Tasha, y a mi llámame Tony – Terminó con una sonrisa y otro guiño, este para la chica.

Asintió con la cabeza. –Muy bien. Bueno,- se dirigió a Pepper- tenemos macroeconomía juntas, y tienes con Tony inglés y matemáticas, y pilates con Jane y Tasha, y geografía mundial con Thor y Clint.– le entrego su horario. Después les explicó a cada uno sus horarios, y los llevó a los salones.

Al final se fueron a los casilleros, que estaban juntos –El almuerzo es en el cuarto piso, las únicas puertas que están allí son las de la cafetería. Y las clases comienzan en 5 minutos, los profesores le van a dar los libros y cualquier cosa que necesiten.- Les sonrió con no muchas ganas, pero aliviada de que ya se terminó lo más difícil.

–Gracias– le dijo Steve, honesto.

La primera clase de Clint, Thor y Steve fue Educación Física, la cual fue pan comido para ellos. Los demás estudiantes estaban casi en el suelo, pero a Thor, Clint y Steve aún les quedaba energía.

– Epa, párenle, si?– Se quejó uno de los chicos en su grupo, con pocas ganas –Yo no sé ustedes, pero nosotros estamos todos cansados.

Thor lo miró confundido –Me temo a que no entiendo el por qué están cansados, si apenas empezamos– dijo perplejo.

–No le hagas caso no es de aquí,– Dijo Clint –Y está bien, le bajaremos un poco, si… nos ganan en basket.

El chico lo miró como retándolo –Te acabas de ganar un juego,– Dijo el chico que ahora se había repuesto –Soy Luis, por cierto.

La primera clase de Pepper y Tony fue inglés, y les fue bastante bien.

Tony no presto mucha atención de ella, él ya sabía esto y realmente no tenía ganas de repetir la escuela otra vez más.

Pepper, sin embargo, anoto cada palabra que estaba en la pizarra y todo lo que la profesora decía. Si iba a ser alumna otra vez, y que nadie se diese de cuenta, lo iba a hacer como solo ella puede; siendo la mejor.

– Tony, presta atención. – Le dijo Pepper – Es importante que sepamos que está diciendo el maestro.

– No, no lo es Pep, solo estamos aquí hasta que, se encuentre alguna manera de volver a la normalidad. – Respondió Tony sin siquiera mirarla. – Además no quiero estar aquí, quiero estar en la torre, contigo, solos tú y yo….

- No, no te atrevas a acabar esa frase, no aquí!

-Jóvenes Patrol, y Downey, tal vez quieran compartir con la clase, lo que están hablando, porque como que el chisme está muy bueno! – les dijo el profesor. A está llamada de tensión, Pepper se ruborizó y Tony dio una carcajada.

Bruce y Jane tuvieron matemáticas juntos, la cual les fue bien a los dos; fueron los primeros en terminar los problemas que les dieron en la clase, con bastante tiempo de sobra.

-Me siento muy decepcionado con la clase, como es posible que los únicos que han terminado son los que llegaron hoy? – Dijo la profesora – hemos visto esto por 3 semanas y nadie todavía, nadie lo sabe hacer y Portman y Ruffalo ya terminaron?

-Usted, sabe que nadie aquí entiende nada – se quejó un alumno – además, ellos llegaron hoy y no sabemos de dónde, es posible que ya hayan visto esto antes.

Loki, Natasha y la chica hispana tuvieron mitología.

Loki, ignoró la clase, en la cual estaba enfocada en la mitología egipcia.

Mientras, Natasha respondía todo lo que sabía.

-Ra era conocido como el "Gran Dios" saben ¿por qué? – Preguntó el maestro – Si señorita Johnson – Dijo, al ver que ella era la única quien levanto la mano.

-Ra era conocido como el "Gran Dios" porque era el símbolo de la luz solar, dador de vida, así como responsable del ciclo de la muerte y la resurrección.

-Muy bien! y…. – Mientras el profesor seguía hablando, María, se volteó a ver a Loki quien, estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Todo bien? pareces, no sé, preocupado, y fastidiado también. – Dijo ella.

-Estoy bien, - dijo seco y sin voltear a verla – no hay nada que me moleste.

-aja, - respondió ella molesta – y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

A la hora del almuerzo, Pepper, Loki y María fueron los primeros en llegar, tomar la comida y sentarse en una mesa.

-Pepper, ¡eres muy buena con las matemáticas! – Dijo María – Te digo que ese último problema me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, estaba complicado, pero por suerte en el libro tenían otro parecido, pero con los procedimientos. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Tu Loki? – Pregunto la chica con interés, ¿terminaste los problemas?

-Antes que nadie, no son complicados. – respondió sin importancia.

-¿Por qué no….? – se quedó callada.

-¿Por qué no qué? –Pregunto Loki.

-No nada

-Dime

-¿No se siente bien cuando la gente es seca contigo verdad?- Dijo la chica, Pepper se sintió que estaba en un silencio incómodo pero no pudo decir nada, ya que estaba pensando que la chica era la única quien ha hecho un cambio en Loki, hizo que el tuviera curiosidad de algo, y aunque era pequeño, era algo, sin embargo un comentario que la chica hizo en voz alta, claramente a sí misma la hizo volver a la realidad-ja, así se siente,

Al rato llegaron Jane y Tony de la clase de francés, y Bruce y Steve de biología, y Clint y Natasha de Ruso, y el último en llegar fue Thor quien estaba en carpintería.

– ¿Cómo estas Bruce? ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Steve, mientras se servían la comida del almuerzo.

– Sí, no te preocupes, no hay nada que me haya molestado, o por lo menos no que me haga enojar.

-Amigos, ya hemos de comer juntos, en esta gloriosa hora, del almuerzo – Sonó la voz de Thor detrás de Loki.

-Thor, no tienes que hacer un alboroto – Dijo Loki. Quien se quedó callado rápidamente ya que se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban en él.

Así pasaron el almuerzo, en silencio, excepto cuando Tony le decía cosas en francés a Pepper, quien se ponía roja y le decía que se callara. Luego de comer se devolvieron a sus clases, pero justo antes de salir de la cafetería alguien llamó.

Tenía voz burlone –Hey fenomenoide, al fin encontraste a gente rara como tú? O es que no saben que tú eres el fenómeno más grande del mundo?– Dijo un chico.

–Cállate, Nick- respondió ella con veneno en las palabras –No tienes algo mejor que hacer, como no sé, violar a alguien? Escuché que te encanta hacer eso.- Dijo con asco.

El chico sonrió con malicia –Tú serás mi próxima víctima,-

María frunció el ceño –Sigue soñando.

– Tú no vales mi tiempo– Dijo Nick casi murmurando y se fue.

Salieron de la cafetería y Steve se atrasó con María.

La miro preocupado. – Quien era ese chico?-

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Un brabucón,- le respondió, -que según muchas chicas ya ha violado a alguien,- dijo asqueada, - pero yo no le doy importancia, no se acerca a mí,- Miró hacia donde estaba antes Nick con repulsión. –Sólo se acerca para decirme que "soy un fenómeno"- imitó su voz y hico la señal de quotación con los dedos. –No te preocupes por él, Steve, es un nadie.

Después de ese evento, los Avengers regresaron a sus clases.

Eran todas fáciles, excepto francés para la pobre Jane, y ruso para Clint.

Sin embargo al llegar a la última clase, todo fue fácil.

Jane se llevó una gran sorpresa en la última clase, que era Drama, con Loki y María. Ella sabía que el tenia talento mintiendo, pero nunca se imaginó que él sería tan bueno actuando.

Al final del día los Avengers, Loki, Pepper, y Jane estaban yendo a sus casilleros, cuando vieron a el chico de la cafetería, arrojar a otra persona a los casilleros y escucharon perfectamente como el amenazó a esa persona.

Su mirada era fuego y odio –Tú no conoces dolor ni miedo, así que no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy– Dijo entre dientes, y se marchó sin mirar a los Avengers.

Al irse, los Avengers se dieron cuenta que la persona en el suelo era María y la ayudaron a levantarse, y recoger los papeles y cuadernos que estaban en el suelo.

Vieron dibujos de ellos mismos, o más bien, la forma adulta de ellos.

–Wow!– dijo Tony con admiración –son buenos, muy buenos.

Ella se sonrojó bastante, escondiéndolos de vista– Ahora saben mi oscuro secreto,- Dijo la chica – Soy una fan de los Avengers, y Loki.

– Tu dibujaste esto?– Pregunto Steve, que sabía de dibujo, ya que era dibujante anteriormente –Todos?

– Si, y también estos,- Dijo y abrió su casillero, con vergüenza. Sacó un cuaderno de dibujos, con dibujos de cada Avenger, y uno incompleto que era justo después de la batalla que se libró en Nueva York –Y estos– Sacó un último cuaderno, que lo único que tenía era imágenes de Loki –Hmm, me gusta más Loki que el resto, ojala y vuelva,- Dijo perdiéndose en su imaginación –Estoy soñando solamente, a él nunca le importaría una "_midgardiana_" ni por más que se parezca a Sigyn,- Miro apenada los dibujos que ella mismo hizo. -Según los mitos ella era su esposa, hasta que desapareció misteriosamente, o murió, según otros mitos**1**.

Loki sonrió –La verdad si te pareces a ella– Dijo amigablemente.

–Sí, los nórdicos hicieron un gran trabajo en describirla**2**,- Dijo con mofa -Pero otra vez, a él yo nunca le interesaría, y menos si se entera que me corto.-

-Qué?- Dijo Jane con tono alto –Te cortas?

Pepper la miró con mucha pena y no sabía que decir.

Al ver Steve no entender Bruce se lo susurró por lo bajo, y él inmediatamente se horrorizó.

Ella se incomodó por la preocupación de ellos. – Si, y eso que?!- dijo rápidamente –A nadie le importa!

Steve la miró fijamente, -Claro que le importa a alguien. A mi me importa- dijo, serio.

Nos importa a nosotros todos, - Añadió Pepper, sonriéndole a María.

En los mitos nórdicos, Sigyn murió en el Ragnarok (apocalipsis de los dioses, si no sabes lo que es), ella de hecho liberó a Loki de su prisión.

En realidad nadie ha hecho una descripción de Sigyn físicamente, solo se sabe que ella era la diosa de la fidelidad y la esposa de Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Avengers no me pertenecen, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, si no en Hollywood.

Warnings: Bullying, groserías, y autolesiones.

Parejas: TonyxPepper, BrucexOC, StevexOC, ClintxNatasha, LokixOC, ThorxJane.

Al llegar a su casa, María llamo a Nani, su mejor amiga, no había dejado de pensar como reaccionaria ella al saber que hay más gente en el colegio. Pasaron tres, cuatro repicadas, y al fin Nani contestó.

-¡Hasta que al fin! – Dijo María – Nani tienes que venir mañana al colegio, no me importa si te sientes mal, te voy a presentar a un chico!

-No! No quiero chicos, no después de que me dejaron!

-¿Ni siquiera si se parece a Capitán América?

-AAAAAAAHHHH, Estas mintiendo – Dijo ella – Y ¿Cómo sabes si llegó hoy? No puedes conocer a alguien en menos de un día.

-Dije parece, no que es, y vamos, dale una oportunidad, además, tienes JROTC1 con él.

-¿Cómo sabes? –Pregunto medio perpleja.

-Vi su horario.

Mientras en la torre, Loki se quedó encerrado en su nuevo cuarto, y se quedó pensando en lo sucedido. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, mientras estaba pensando en la chica que había conocido y más aún al ver que ella estaba atraída a él, y lo bien que dibujaba. Pero después otro pensamiento fue a su cabeza, y era lo que la chica dijo de cortarse, ¿cortarse? Se preguntó a sí mismo, el no entendió muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero recordó la cara de Jane, Tony, Pepper, Bruce y después Steve cuando Bruce le dijo que era. En ese momento, decidió salir, pensando que aunque no era propio de él, la curiosidad lo tenía loco. Sin darse cuenta llego a la sala, la cual estaba siendo habitada por Thor, Bruce, Tony y Steve.

-Hey Lokes, hasta que saliste de tu cueva.

-No empieces Stark, he salido porque me ha estado perturbando algo. – dijo con una voz que decía que era algo serio.

-¿Claro, que te tiene "Perturbado"? – Pregunto Tony.

-María dijo que se corta, y la cara de la gran mayoría de ustedes cambio a una de preocupación, y después de que Banner le dijo a Rogers que era él se quedó como estupefacto. Quiero saber que significa.

Al dar esta declaración la cara de Tony, Bruce, Steve y ahora Thor cambiaron a una de confusión y pareciera algo de nervios.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? – Dijo Loki un poco más exasperado.

-Hermano, debes saber que no es algo bueno. –Dijo Thor

-¿Tu sabes qué es? –Bufo Loki - ¿Cómo? Si apenas sabes de la cultura Midgardiana.

-Jane me dijo al llegar.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto otra vez – ¡DIGANME!

-Loki, lo que ella quiso decir es que ella toma algún tipo de objeto afilado y se hiere a si misma hasta que sangre – Dijo Bruce – Es una señal de depresión, y si se siente de esa manera, quien sabe a qué puede llegar.

Al recibir esta información Loki se quedó callado, ¿herirse a sí misma? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué haría eso? La cara de él dio a la luz la con función y decepción que tenía en mente.

-muchas personas lo hacen, y algunos de ellos desean morir

-No! –Interrumpió Loki – No ella.

-Loki eso no lo decidimos nosotros

-¡Debe haber alguna manera de pararla, no la voy a perder otra vez!

-¿Otra vez? – Ahora fue Tony quien pregunto – la acabas de conocer.

A/N: uuuhhh, ya se, ya se, muy corto para tanto tiempo que los hice esperar, pero es que era para introducir a la segunda OC: Nani.

Entonces tenemos a Maria y Nani, ahora como les presentare a la siguiente? Oh, y hice algunos cambios en el capitulo anterior!

1: JROTC es Junior Reserve Officers' Training Corps es una clase que se toma en USA y no se como se llamara en otros países, se que Venezuela se llama PreMilitar, pero la verdad no se el nombre de la clase en otros países xP


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No es mío…. **

**Warnings: Los mismos de siempre.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Los Avengers llegaron al colegio temprano, y en el patio vieron a María hablando con una chica. El primero en ir a saludarla fue Loki, lo cual hizo que Clint se molestara un poco pensando que él quería que ella se uniera a él. Sin embargo no se echó a correr detrás de él, ya que se encontraba a pocos metros.

-….Sí, bueno creo que no son de aquí, por lo menos sé que Natasha es de Rusia, se le nota con el acento. –Dijo María a la chica, y los vio por detrás del hombro de esta – aquí vienen.

El primero en llegar fue Loki, y a los pocos segundos el resto del grupo. María sonrió un poco y después los introdujo.

-Chicos, ella es Nani, mi mejor amiga, Nani, estos son Jane, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Pepper o Virginia, Steve, Chris o Thor, y Tom o Loki, como les quieras decir – Dijo señalando a cada quien. Nani, repaso los nombres con una sonrisa y les dio la mano a cada uno. La chica del mismo tamaño que María, tenía ojos cafés, y su cabello era marrón oscuro entre ondulado y rizo con las puntas rubias, tenía unos piercings en las orejas y uno en el nasal izquierdo, pero apenas se veía ya que era muy pequeño. Llevaba una camisa de franela y pantalones de hacer ejercicio y tenis azules.

-¡Hola! – Dijo con confianza – María me dijo que tendremos algunas clases juntos, ¿Quién tiene ingles a la primera hora? – Tony y Pepper levantaron la mano levemente – ok, y a la segunda, ¿quién tiene JROTC? – Ahora fue Steve quien respondió con un yo – ¿De verdad? Genial, ¿Qué rango tienes? Yo soy cadete Mayor.

-cadete Capitán – dijo Steve - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en JROTC?

-Entre en 8vo grado ya que toda mi familia trabaja en el ejército, creo que soy la persona más joven del grupo con un rango tan alto – dijo algo orgullosa.

-¡Qué bien! yo entre más tarde de lo que quería ya que siempre me decían que no podía, pero bueno, al menos ya estoy adentro – dijo sonriendo, mientras la chica le devolvía la sonrisa.

-mejor tarde que nunca – sin darse cuenta Nani y Steve se quedaron callados por un rato hasta que María aclaro su garganta.

-Muy bien, los dos tienen la misma clase, y Nani también tienes biología con él, y Bruce… si mal no me acuerdo – dijo y vio que Bruce asintió con la cabeza – y la última clase la tienes con Pepper, Thor y Clint.

-Ok.

-Y… ¿sabes si Cloe llega hoy? – Preguntó – ellos también tienen clase con ella.

-Debería de estar aquí hoy, pero ya sabes cómo está la situación en su casa – dijo tratando de ser lo más cautelosa posible.

María hizo una mueca con su cara y asintió pero sonrió rápidamente al ver en el horizonte un carro familiar.

-Hay viene, - dijo señalando con la cabeza. Todo el mundo se volvió a ver a la chica bajándose del carro plateado – hablando de la reina de Roma. – La chica tenía el pelo suelto, liso, y era un rojo chillón, llevaba un vestido y amarillo de flores y sandalias blancas – ¡Cloe apúrate! Que solo nos quedan 10 minutos para entrar a clase – grito la María.

-¡Aún hay tiempo! – respondió la chica caucásica, alzando la voz también.

Al llegar a donde estaba el grupo sonrió y saludo a todos.

-supongo que ustedes son los nuevos – dijo con una sonrisa amigable – me alegra tanto que me cuidaran a María ayer que ni Nani ni yo pudimos estar aquí. – dijo abrazando a María.

-soy mayor que tú, ¿sabes? – dijo María riéndose.

-Seeeeeeh, pero no importa – dijo Cloe – bueno, yo me voy a la biblioteca que no termine la tarea de Mate que es para hoy. O por lo menos fue lo que dijo Sam.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: Ya se, corto también, pero es que tengo un bloque de autor que me dio cuando me entere que se murió Cory Montieth (que puedo decir me gusta Glee). Y además con las noticias que he estado trabajando e.e pero aquí está. También, les quería decir que me digan como les parece estas dos OC que les acabo de presentar….**


End file.
